Sweet Dreams, Nagichan
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Nagi confronts Hayate about her feelings and about how she resents being treated as a little kid--or is it all just a dream? One-shot.


**Sweet Dreams, Nagi-chan**

Disclaimer: Oh, right, it's been so long since I've written fanfiction that I completely forgot about the disclaimer! Right...Sadly, I can only_ dream_ of owning Nagi-chan...3

* * *

"Oh, Hayate…" Nagi called out sweetly.

"Yes, ojou-sama?" the butler asked, going to see what his master wanted. He was _not_ prepared for the sight that awaited him. "What the hell are you wearing?"

The girl was wearing a dress that was _clearly_ meant for someone a little more…well-endowed, though curiously enough, not for someone taller. Furthermore, the position she took on the bed had much of the skirt pushed aside. She was also wearing high-heeled shoes. "What…you don't like?"

"P-please, ojou-sama, that's not very ladylike, a-and I would ask you to…act a bit more decent…"

"We both know that I'm no lady. I'm just a girl…"

"You're almost 14; you really should start thinking like a young woman—"

"…a girl with _needs_." She pushed one of the straps down off of her shoulder."

"I…don't think I'm comfortable with this…" With that, the butler ran out of the room, blushing.

_Stupid Hayate…_ She covered up a bit and started after him, before tripping. _Maybe I should take off these heels before running after him. Although the point was to make me taller…_ "Hayate, wait!" Hayate only took off faster. _Good thing I kept these with me…_ And with that, she hurled one of the shoes at him, hitting him in the head and knocking him down.

"Ow…what was that for?"

"Now that I've got your attention…I'm sorry. I guess that was a bit much." Hayate looked at the more demurely dressed Nagi and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "I j-just…wanted you to see me as a woman. But I guess…I'm still just a kid to you." She pouted and welled up.

"O-ojou-sama…you're the most important person in my life. Always. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Y-you mean that?"

Hayate nodded. "I owe you my life. But you can't just go taking advantage of that. I have a duty to uphold, and I plan to stick…to…" He was abruptly cut off by his charge pulling him into a kiss. "I…"

"I don't want to hear about your stupid duty. I'm tired of being seen as just your master. Now, it wouldn't be proper for you to refer to me as anything other than ojou-sama in public, but when it's just the two of us, I want you to call me Nagi-chan, okay?"

"B-but ojou-sama…" Seeing the angry look on his ward's face, he amended this, "Nagi-chan…we're just too different. You're rich, and I'm poor. And besides…you _are_ still a kid."

"W-we're not that different in age! And I l-…I l-…love…you. I thought you felt the same way about me, but then when you started treating me like a master instead of like a girl, I…"

"Wait, thought I felt the same about you? When…"

"When we first met. The first time you saved me…"

"Th-that? I was just…" Hayate thought about this. _Do I really want to tell her the truth?_ "…Well, never mind that. I'm sorry…for leading you on. But I…"

"You have a girlfriend?"

"N-no. No, I don't. I just…don't feel that way about you. Nagi-chan…be happy, being young. Before long, you'll be all grown up. And I'm sure…you'll make a beautiful woman." He smiled. "You're already well on your way."

"You said 'Nagi-chan' without it sounding forced…" She smiled. "You…you'll wait for me?"

Hayate thought about this, and finally said, "Where else would I go? One way or another, I'm yours."

"You mean it?"

"It's only fair. I _do_ owe you my life. Not to mention 150 million yen…"

"Hey, yeah, you'd better not be trying to weasel your way out of that by trying to marry me!"

"Dear Nagi-chan, I believe _you_ were the one hitting on _me._"

Nagi sweatdropped. "Oh yeah…" They both laughed about this for a bit. "So, Hayate, tell me honestly: What _do_ you think?"

"I think you look much nicer now that you're not trying to be a seductress. The look does suit you, and you already possess a great awareness of your best features."

"Y-you noticed what my best features are?" She turned bright red. "So you _have_ been looking at me like that!"

"N-no, I haven't, it's just…well, you _were_ kind of showing them off, and combined with that time I accidentally walked in on you in the bath, I…pretty much have seen most of your body already, at least briefly."

Nagi looked down. "Not that there was much to see then, though, was there?"

"There is absolutely no correct way for me to respond to that…"

Nagi grinned. "You certainly are sensitive to a girl's feelings. Well, I should probably get going…it's not proper for a lady such as myself to be seen consorting with her butler with such a degree if familiarity…and besides, I need to get changed into something more appropriate." (She had just thrown something on over the top of the dress to cover up the way it fell away from her).

"Ah, yeah…I should probably get back to work. See you later…Nagi-chan." The girl blushed as she headed back to her room.

* * *

_Hmm? Nagi's light is still on…_ Cautiously, Hayate entered. _She fell asleep drawing manga… Oh, my. Is this supposed to be me? And this is what Nagi believes she'll look like in a few years…_ He had to hold back from chuckling. _A bit of a departure from the type of manga she's usually into, but it's good for her to be into typical shoujo manga._ He put away the notebook and pencils and carefully moved Nagi to her bed. As he tucked her in, he kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Nagi-chan."


End file.
